A well can be drilled into a subterranean structure for the purpose of recovering fluids from a reservoir in the subterranean structure. Examples of fluids include hydrocarbons, fresh water, or other fluids. In another example, a well can be used for injecting fluids into the subterranean structure.
A well can be drilled using drilling equipment. Once the well is drilled, completion equipment can be installed in the well for managing the production and/or injection of fluids. Drilling equipment and completion equipment can include various components for performing respective tasks.